Pool Party
by spaige
Summary: There is a pool party going around and it's gonna be at Jimmy's pent house. Who will hook-up? Who will break-up? It's going ot get juicy. Even enemies will become more then closer.
1. Invations

**Summary: There is a pool party going around and it's gonna be at Jimmy's pent house. Who will hook-up? Who will break-up? It's going ot get juicy. Even enemies will become more then closer.**

Jimmy, Spinner, Marco and Craig are talking in the hallway.

"Guys, this is the party of the year everyone is coming" Jimmy tells them.

"Party? What's going on?" Paige and her possey Ash and Hazel come up.

"Party of the year at Jimmy's house and not just a party but a pool party" Craig tells them.

"Sounds cool" Ashley says.

"So it's this Friday night" Jimmy tells them.

"This Friday? Girl we have shopping to do" Paige tells them.

the bells rings.

"Alright I gotta go I'll see you guys later" Spinner says. Jimmy sees Sean and Emma talking doesn't look good.

"Hey guys party at my house this friday. You going to be there?"

"Sure" Sean says.

"Yeah I'll bring Manny" Emma tells him then Jimmy leaves.

"So Emma we'll agree to only be friend"

"Yeah friend no big deal" Emma says.

**-Sorry it's short but its the first chapter and there gonna be more- please reviews**


	2. Friday

Jimmy, Spinner and Marco are in their last class of the day. And tonight is the party so today seems like it's never goning to end.

Spinner is in his seat just looking at the second hand on the clock. It's going to the 45 then he so rushed to get out of there then it looked like the second hand went backwards. "Jimmy did you see that?"

"Spin chill ok only like 30 seconds left" he tells him. Then the bell rings.

"Ok student you know what that means. Have a nice weekend" Ms. Hatzilakos said on the intercom.

The girls are talking while they walk out of the school "god I can't believe Spinner is going" Paige said.

"Your still mad at him?" Hazel asked.

"Ugh he's just going to act stupid and just like ruin the party"

"O right I think your just jelious"

"Of Spinner Mason please no. No. No! Of course not"

"Yeah ok" Ashley said.

"Let's just going shopping" Paige told them.

Spinner, Jimmy, Marco and Craig rushed out of the school and jumped down from the stairs.

"Tonight is going to be perfect ok. No parents, hot girls in their bathing suits" Jimmy said smiling.

"Yeah well while you guys I have a goal tonight. I'm going to win back Paige" Spinner said with his head up high.

"Yeah ok Spin" Craig laughed.

"I'm serious I've been working on my abs to so when she sees me with no shirt on she is going to melt" Spinner said while lifting up his shirt and showing his abs off.

"Nice Spinner" Marco said with a smile.

"Okay enough talking let's get this party started!" Jimmy said and while open the door to his apartment.

Manny and Emma are walking to Emma's house.

"Can't wait for the party tonight!" Manny said with excitment.

"Yeah Sean's going also"

"Oh I see what's going on"

"What no we agreed to be friends"

"I donno he is hott with all that new hair"

"One night wont do anything" Emma said while they go into her house.

**-please review- (no flammers though) )**


	3. Friday Night part 1

Jimmy, Marco, Craig are in there bathing suits.

"Hey you guys check it out Spinner bath suit" Craig pionted to it. "Should we?"

"It would be wrong if we didn't" Jimmy laughed. They hid Spinner's suit.

"Hey guys where is my suit?"

"We don't know" Craig said.

"That was my only suit" Spinner said and Jimmy laughed. "Great now I'm going to have to use my boxers. Wait a second light bulb"

"What now?" Craig joked.

"I'm going ot be in my boxer breifs and Paige is going to see me I'm gonna look blazing"

They go down stairs and Spinner is in these black boxer breifs like the shorts. The music is blasting and everyone is having a great time. The music is blasting the song on now is Bama Boys- Sweet home Alabama.

"Party here we come" Paige, hazel and Ashley walk in with their bikinis on.

"Is that Spinner?" Hazel asked.

"Where?"

"Oh someone has been working out" Ashley points to him doing a flip in the water then he comes out.

"Hey Paige you want to dance?" Spinner comes over and asks her.

"Always wanting what you can't have" Paige says then walks away.

"Ok I think that went well" saying to himself.

Manny and Emma walk in the party with Sean.

"Wow this party looks so cool" Emma looks around there speakers blasting and some people were ddancing , some were swimming.

"Well I'm going boy shopping" Manny said then walked around.

"Emma you want to dance?"

"Sure" they start dancing then Jay rolls in the party. "Uh Sean let's go inside"

"Ok" they both go inside.

Ashley and Craig and Jimmy and Hazel are dancing on the dance floor.

"I see you went shopping" Craig said to Ashley then he kissed her. Spinner was in his blue jeans now but no shirt he thought it was perfect to go see Paige now. He watched everyone Paired up and Paige was getting a drink so he went up to her.

"Hey Paige you want to dance now?"

"I rather drown in the pool"

"But I just want to keep you company, Paige I miss you, so much I just... forget it" he walks away slowly. Paige rolls her eyes.

"Ugh Spin wait" she grabs his arm. "Let's go dance" Paige says to him and he smiles. They start grinding on the dance floor. Ashley and Hazel see this.

"O no Paige hates Spinner" Hazel says to Ash saracastically.

Emma and Sean are inside grabbing a drink.

"So this party seems pretty cool" Sean says.

"Yeah"

"So Emma I was thinking about our relationship and-" Emma sees jay and quickly kisses him. She pulls away when he sees that Jay s gone. "Wow Emma" he kisses her now. She seems a little suprised it was his idea to just be friends.

**-please review-**


End file.
